Retail Entaglement
by weolf
Summary: Set after S4. Eric is in need of new scenery and a new job should help him get over his recent heartbreak. What he didn't plan was Jackie Burkhart spending time with him.
1. No Interview Needed

A/N: I've been wanting to write a Jackie/Eric fanfic for the longest and finally decided to write one. A few things before starting this just for a background. I rewatched Season 1-4 so this takes place after Donna and Kelso left for California so it's that summertime, also the seasons timeline is...weird so I'm tweaking some things just so things make more sense for this now, that's about it. I hope you like and please leave leave reviews and critiques those are really helpful for me.

Janet's was probably one of the oldest clothing stores in existence and it seemed to have some of the most colourful and progressive styles of clothing that Eric had ever seen, save for anything Bob usually would wear. He shook his head after that thought, Bob…Donna he had to get away from that whole family, occupy himself over the summer, she was in California and he was here he had to do…something with his life and he saw this being that something. He needed money, very badly and Janet paid well and there would be women, adult women, with bodies and dressing rooms and; well the women part was enough.

He had just finished his interview with the store manager Mrs. Huckabee a very old lady, most likely widowed; he made an assumption; it would be impolite to ask.

"Well Mr. Forman, You'll start next week on Tuesday…. wait what day is it today young man?" Eric smiled, "It's Friday ma'am". She chuckled, "Oh yes, that's right you know I've always had a problem with days and things, my husband always used to say 'Mary-'that's short for Maribel sweetie 'Mary, you know you wouldn't know the days of the week if I didn't tell you, ahh the good days when he wasn't dead"

Eric partially zoned out during the conversation but he did hear about her being widowed, "Oh, I- I'm sorry for your lost ma'am." There was a pause, only the sound of the store music then the laughter of the store manager, "Oh he's been dead for years now and I'm doing just peachy! Anyway, uniform is a nice formal shirt and pants." Eric was relieved no more red smock working in the back of a department store stocking shelves, now he'd be standing in front of a cash register…or walking the store floor…. or…the store back section bringing out more clothes. But maybe there'd be a young girl he could talk to or help try on clothes and maybe he'd be asked to come into the fitting room with them and then…

 _Hello Penthouse Letters_

" Are you alright sweetie?" He had been daydreaming again, he had a habit of going overboard sometimes, he shook his head out of the dream, "Yes ma'am I'll be here Tuesday, what time should I show up?" "Bright and early at 9:00." "Alright!"

Eric was actually looking forward to this finally there would be something new in his life. He wouldn't have to sit in his basement with Hyde and Fez. It's been two weeks since the "incident" and nobody would bring it up. It was like Donna and Kelso never even existed and Jackie…. oh Jackie. He hadn't seen Jackie since that fateful day, you would think they'd have talked about it but they were both stubborn about it. Eric on the side of wanting to forget and Jackie in a sense of denial that it never happened. Which is why she didn't want to come in the basement.

Walking through the mall he didn't have to walk past the cheese store but something told him to. She was part of their ragtag group, even if she wasn't there and it felt like it. But damnit he was getting sick of only hanging out with Hyde and Fez. He hated her, he knew he hated her, but under that seething sweltering unwavering hate was an unusual form of friendship and he knew he had to talk to her.

"Eric?" He froze he knew that voice he was almost by the cheese shop but not there yet, but that was the voice. He turned around and she was there, in her uniform, he always thought the uniform was; nice. He wouldn't say that out loud though.

"Jackie. Hey, what are you doing… here?" That was a stupid question, typical Eric. "I mean, isn't that obvious." She made a motion at her uniform, "Yeah, I realized how stupid it was during the sentence."

She folded her arms and nodded, " Mmhmm, well next time realize before ok? Anyway, what are you doing here, it's not like you to actually buy new clothes, you've been wearing the same outfits since Freshman year?" She chuckled at her own joke; hey, it was funny. She forgot the last time she laughed since the incident, all she did was work and go home to reflect on what had gone so wrong in her life to be stuck on one person, Michael Kelso.

"Very Funny Burkhart, I was here for an interview with Janet's and I got the job so, in your face missy"

"Wait, Janet's? Like Janet Janet's?"

"Jackie last time I checked there was only one Janet's and yes." "Eric…. I need you to do me a huge favor." Eric was befuddled the look in Jackie's eyes was determination and something else, something he hadn't seen in her or maybe he had never really looked. "Well Jackie, I'm not sure I can help you with anything but I can try." "Are they still hiring?" Oh…he could do that. "I'm not sure I can ask." "Great, let's go." She took his hand and led him to the clothing store.

"wait a second." He let go of her hand, the hand touching wasn't the problem, no it was her outfit. "You want to ask them for a job dressed like that?" Jackie looked at herself, she was in her cheese store uniform but, "I mean I still look amazing, and you looked like that and got the job and I just want to schedule an interview or just see if they are hiring cause right now you're no help but if you put in a good word for me you can."

"Ok first off Jackie, I look great and I literally just got this job, I haven't even started working yet I don't know if this is gonna work." "Eric are you going to be a pansy all your life?" Eric froze, pansy, he was a pansy? Jackie Burkhart just called him a pansy "I'm not a pansy Jackie." Jackie rolled her eyes, "Pansy may be overreacting but you look scared and I get being scared but honestly Eric this is small in comparison to a lot of other things we've done." She was a few feet away from him, she moved closer eyes never wavering from him, "All you're gonna do is ask your manager if she's still hiring and if she says yes you're going to put in a good word for me and then I'll take it from there now does that seem difficult."

He begrudgingly had to agree with her, "No, no it doesn't". He didn't realize how close he was to her or how close she had gotten. They were inches now. He's probably never been this close to her. He could smell her, strawberries.

"Okay so now that we're on the same page are you finally ready to go?" "Yeah but what about the cheese place?" Jackie sighed, "I just got off plus Todd's super weird and always implying we need to kiss to make Michael jealous." Michael was said with some disdain there was obviously some animosity there, why wouldn't it be. Eric nodded his head, "Okay, lets go but I don't need my hand held I'm an adult."

Jackie chuckled again and walked in front of him, "Sure you are Forman, sure you are."

* * *

Mrs. Huckabee was eyeing some dress shirts she needed to figure out where ti out, things usually were color coded but these were multi-colored, "Oh boy, this one's a doozy." "Um, excuse me Mrs. Huckabee?" She was so lost in thought about where these shirts should go that she didn't hear at first, that and her hearing aid was acting up again. "Mrs. Huckabee!" She was startled, " Oh! Yes? Oh Eric, It's not Tuesday is it? Did I forget to give you something?" "No uh, I was just wondering are you still hiring?"

Mrs. Huckabee thought for a second, "Actually I'm in need of an organizer, someone to color code clothes and among other things. Why do you know someone." "Actually my friend Jackie, she's very up to date with fashion, very very passionate about clothing and….such" She smiled, "Jackie huh? Well I would love to meet her." Eric turned his head Jackie was behind Eric he mothed 'you're up' and she became the peppy energetic Jackie who always gets what she wants, "HI, Jackie Burkhart, fashion extraordinaire nice to meet you, I love your hair is that Auburn?"

Eric laughed, that was a talent she possessed if she wanted something, she would do her best to get it. It wasn't long until Jackie had gotten Mrs. Huckabee to open up to her and by that time she had already made up her mind, "Eric this girl is wonderful, thank you so much for bringing her here I hope the two of you can work very well together, she'll start the same time you will, oh and Jackie I LOVE that dress". Jackie smiled, she was a nice old lady who did need a "young touch" to this store, Eric might not be good in that department but she'd pick up the slack for both of them. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to run the store." She hurried away.

"Eric was in shock, "wait, that's it? No interview no anything that's…that's bull". Jackie stared at Eric she smiled, "Sorry Eric, I'm just that good!"


	2. Detour

The mall was quiet for a Friday but Eric just assumed it was because it was the middle of the day. He took his attention back to the brunette dressed in her cheese store ensemble. She did look really cute in that outfit, like a foreign girl he would see while backpacking across the world, unknowing of all the wonders the world could bring. His thoughts were interrupted by her shrill voice, "Eric! What are you daydreaming? You know sometimes I don't think you actually care about what I was talking about"

"Well, Jackie for your information I was heavily into what you were saying." Obviously lying he just hoped she would just shrug it off and continue talking, "Oh really, then what was I talking about? Since you're so 'heavily into what I was saying'."

There was a silence, Eric staring at Jackie, a Jackie with a knowing look, a smirk creeping up on her face she was right and she knew it so he tried to change the subject. "So uh, what are you going to do about the cheese job? You're gonna work two jobs over the summer? Seems like overkill."

Jackie was unwavering; his plan had failed. Jackie put on a smile and a sickly sweet voice to answer him, "That's what I was talking about Eric! For about 5 minutes so you definitely weren't paying attention." She sighed in frustration, "God you're dense."

Eric rolled his eyes, she'd become condescending, had had to play this smart, he was in a minefield and one false move he would be blown to smithereens. "You're right, I wasn't listening and I'm sorry."

Jackie was surprised, for as long as she remembered she had never heard Eric apologize to her and so easily. She had about 3 more remarks left for when he would be his usual smartass self but this wasn't that same Eric. She guesses she wasn't the same Jackie either. At least she didn't feel the same, since Michael left she wasn't all the way…there. She didn't need to work at the cheese shop she just wanted something to do. Just to get her mind off of him, her days had become waking up, crying, going to work, going home, crying some more, rinse and repeat. She didn't know how long she would do that until she would snap, then here comes Eric with just a taste of something new and it's like she's been in a desert for days and out comes an oasis and right now she needs this.

"Well… I forgive you and like I was saying, I was asking if you would be so kind to take me home after I quit my job at the cheese shop."

Eric sucked his teeth, "Oooh I don't know Jackie I have a pretty big schedule ahead of me today." Jackie scoffed, "Please Eric, getting high in your basement with Steven and Fez is not 'a big schedule' alright? It'll only take a few minutes and you get to see Todd's face when I do it now doesn't that sound fun?"

Eric had to admit seeing Todd's face when she quit did sound like something he wanted to see. "Why would you want to quit anyway Jackie, two jobs double the money it's not like there's anything to do around here anyway."

"Eric you don't understand, when I was with Michael he would always say subliminal things about us dating or him liking me, especially after that…thing that happened." "The kiss." "Yes… thank you Eric, but now that he found out; and I still don't know how he found out, that Michael and me are no longer it's gotten worse. He just finds ways to try to ask me out and how making out with him might make Michael mad and I honestly can't take it"

"So that's why you wanted a new job."

Jackie nodded, "exactly, so now that you know the whole scoop you still got that busy schedule?" Jackie looked at Eric quizzically. Eric smiled, "looks like my schedule opened."

The Cheese shop was quiet, it usually was always quiet. Todd was currently staring at where he could possibly put a new shipment of Gouda, "we really should be increasing our sausage quantity." He said to himself.

"Todd!" He knew that voice, his lovely maiden and the only other person that worked in the store with him. If only she could see how much he cared for her Michael didn't deserve her love but he did. He turned around and there she was, with a guy, who looked familiar, where did he know him from?

"Jackie, you just left and you're back already? Did you miss me that much?" Jackie rolled her eyes, "Yeah that's exactly why I came back." The guy behind Jackie chuckled, she turned her head and smiled at him, who was he? "Jackie is this guy bothering you?"

Eric was about to say something until Jackie put her hand up, "No, but actually something has been bothering me that I need to talk to you about." Todd was intrigued, usually it was him spurring conversation with her, she always seemed so closed to him but here she was; there was hope.

"Well do tell Jackie, you can always talk to me about anything." He moved to put his hand on her shoulder, she moved away from him out of reach, "no touching, you know you should really learn about personal space and when you should be physical with someone, I kiss you one time, on accident mind you, told you it was nothing and you **still** try to ask me out. I say that to say this, Todd I quit."

Todd was dumbfounded this was the opposite of what he wanted, Jackie, his muse, had quit on him. "Jackie, I don't understand I feel I've been nothing but a gentleman towards you."

"A gentleman, I'm not sure you understand what that word means because if you were a gentleman you would understand that when I said no the first time, that was it. No continued antics of asking me out no reminiscing of the kiss, nothing. I hope you learn from this Todd, I really do… I'll bring the uniform in next week."

With that Jackie and Eric departed the Mall leaving a stupefied Todd in its midst.

 _ **\- later in Eric's car-**_

It was quiet in the car, the music was low Eric felt it was awkward, "So… today's been crazy huh?"

"Hm?" Jackie was staring out the car looking at the town before her, it was dark now and the lights cascaded out along the road. She'd gotten used to silence being around her. She used it to reflect on what was going on around her, forgetting Eric was in the car around her.

"Oh, I was just saying today's been pretty crazy."

"Yeah…"

Silence resumed, Eric decided not to pry further, he didn't know how to talk to Jackie. Among all his friends Jackie was an enigma he hadn't solved. Were they friends or more along the lines of acquaintances? They were almost to Jackie's house when she spoke up again.

"Hey Eric."

"Yeah?"

"Do you Ever think about the future?"

"What like, will we have flying cars, robot maids and will we be living in the sky?"

She laughed, "No like our future".

Eric shrugged, "Sometimes, I always thought I'd travel the world a little before settling down, maybe become a teacher, have some kids, then get a flying car.

She shook her head and grinned, "It's hard sometimes to think about it living here, this place just seems so… dead." Eric didn't have a quip for that, she was right nobody here talked about outside Point Place. There was one of course it just didn't feel reachable at times. "You know, I used to daydream me and Michael would be married, with kids and I would stay at home and he'd be out at work and that was my happiness. I… I look back on that daydream now and it's not what I remember I guess. I'm not even sure if I want kids anymore"

Eric pulled up at her house and he turned off the car, "Jackie, if you could have any job you want what would you do?" Jackie sighed, a job, "I don't know."

"Well, when you figure that out, then you might be able to figure out what you want your future to look like."Eric turned to look at Jackie, this whole time in the car ride he didn't look at her, like he wasn't allowed to, this wasn't the Jackie Burkhart from the basement he thought, or maybe it was and he never realized it yet.

"I'll try that out" she looked at him and smiled; in turn he did as well. There was a pause, that feeling of awkwardness set in and they both felt it, "well I should be going, you're a busy man and I know that basement calling your name."

She got out of the car and closed the door, She was about to wave goodbye until Eric spoke up.

"Hey Jackie, speaking of the basement," Eric wanted to word it right, "I know since Donna was your best friend and she left you might not feel as… welcomed but you are, the boys miss you, ok?"

Jackie stared at him through the window to the door, the boys Steven, Fez, him; did he include himself? She wouldn't worry about that, she smiled, "I know Eric, sometimes I just forget that we're all friends, thanks, for a lot today. You're not as horrible as I thought."

Eric didn't know how to take that, "You're welcome?"

A smile crept on her face and she walked to her door; she opened it turned around and saw he was still there, "Just waiting til you got in the house." "Oh, Okay see you Tuesday," and closed it.

He turned the car on and rode in silence, mulling over the events of today and wondering what this Summer would bring.

(A/N: All right, I finished this chapter and now I'm in the process of figuring out the outline of the next chapter. I actually had about 2 more things I wanted to do with this chapter but the way this story in panning out in my head this is going to be a longer story than I thought; which is good. My timeline for this story is around a chapter a month at the latest. We're going to check in on the Foreman household and see how everyone feels about Eric's new job and his decisions. Again, Reviews are always appreciated and helpful; I promise to work on my writing and proofreading, thanks again.


	3. A House is a Home

Eric parked his car in the driveway, today had been longer than expected for him. But he wasn't as tired as he first believed; instead he was hungry. It was after 8 p.m. now so he knew he'd be eating alone. He got out his car and walked to the glass door to the kitchen. His mother, Kitty, was just finishing cleaning the dishes when she heard the door open.

She smiled, "Oh there's my baby!" Her hands were wet with soapy water, she wiped them on a towel she had lying beside her for the dishes. He had walked past the table to her and was soon enveloped in a hug, "So how was it? Did you get the job?" Eric didn't say anything, just nodded. Kitty beamed and clasped her hands together, "Oh that's so great honey, I'm really proud of you." Kitty hadn't seen her son these past weeks, in the sense of who he used to be. He was quieter, the breakup had hit him hard and she knew something drastic was going to happen.

So when Eric one day told his parents that he wanted to leave the grocery store to pursue something else she wasn't surprised, Red was.

"The food's in the oven honey, it should still be warm, you haven't eaten yet, right?" she looked at hime skeptically, she would hope that he knew better than to eat out when he knew she was cooking but transformations could change someone, Eric just chuckled and responded, "Of course not, I wouldn't miss one of your meals for the world."

Kitty smiled, her son could say the best things sometimes, "Well sit down sit down and tell me how it all went." Eric sat at his usual spot at the dining table while his mother took the food out the oven. He waited until she sat down with him and the food to begin speaking; she'd made chicken with rice, green beans and biscuits. He told her about the interview, how he was nervous, the manager being a little, how he thinks this might be good for him.

Kitty sat and listened, something was different from the Eric that left this evening for the Interview. She didn't think too hard on it she was just happy Eric was being sociable again, "Well that's great honey, honestly I didn't know what to think, I thought you'd be back at earlier than this."

Eric nodded, "Yeah I was leaving the interview when I saw Jackie, haven't seen her in weeks. So we caught up a little bit, then; which I still find crazy she… persuaded me to ask my manager if she was hiring, talked to her, got the job on the spot I might add, quit the job she was at then I drove her home."

"Oh wow… You had yourself a little adventure with that Jackie girl huh?"

"Yeah… you know it was kind of weird at first-"

"Well why's that weird honey? She's over here all the time with all your other friends."

"That's true, but she was only there because of Kelso, it's not like we were friends, just friends by association."

"Mmm I don't think so honey, you don't get your friend by association or whatever you call it a job where you just started working at."

"Mom… you don't know how persuasive Jackie can be."

"Yeah… she is a cutie."

"That isn't what I meant-" "I know I know, I was just making an observation, well I'm going to go watch TV with your father, clean up when you're done hon." Kitty kissed him on the forehead and was through that door that wasn't really a door they had to the living. Eric finished his food with haste; he was famished over the day and the ride back from Jackie's he could feel his stomach chastising him for taking that detour with Jackie without getting himself a snack. He cleaned his plate with vigor; his mother was a great cook, and washed it when he was done.

He felt exhausted but something told him not to go upstairs and sleep, his friends were in the basement and he mused Hyde was probably on his second to last nerve with Fez, he should also relieve some stress.

"Fez man you shouldn't sit so close to the TV, you'll go blind like that."

"Ah, I should already be blind by what I do in bed…..by myself"

"You goof that doesn't make you blind, that gets you hairy palms."

Fez looked at his hands, he studied them closely as he got up from the television and back to the farthest right side of the couch, "Oh boy, this could be bad."

Eric walked down the stairs to see Hyde in his usual spot, arms folded at his chest, transfixed to the tv, while Fez, eyes transfixed to his hands, mumbling something about hairy palms. Hyde heard the footsteps and turned to see Eric, "Well look who it is, how'd the interview go?" Eric shrugged as he walked to the couch, "Well you know me, I went in there used my good looks and charm and got the job." Fez sucked his teeth, "good looks and charms? I'd say you're adorable and needy at best."

"Well either way we're gonna celebrate." Hyde took out a box, a box that contained the necessities for these three boys to have a good time; weed, it was weed.

"Weren't you supposed to be here like an hour or two ago?"

"Yeah about that, I saw Jackie today, after I got the job I saw her when she got off, funny thing is, she got a job there too." Hyde was mid rolling when he paused, "So you're working with Jackie Burkhart now?" Eric nodded, "jeez Forman, I had no idea you were such a glutton for punishment, first you leave you cushy job at the department store-" "-I wouldn't call working for Red a cushy job." "-then you get a job at a clothing store with the infamous Jacqueline Burkhart, who's probably one of the most annoying and superficial girls we've ever met. I mean Jesus man; do you want to have a good Summer or not?"

Eric sat back put his hands behind his head and thought, _Summer_ , _what the hell is going to happen this Summer?_ He relived the past few hours in minutes, mind wandering back to his moments with the brunette, they were so new to him, those interactions. They never had that with themselves, Hyde nudged him in the shoulder, "Lost in thought?" Eric shook his head, "No I'm fine, I missed this you know, us together, watching TV, hanging out... getting high." Hyde laughed, "It's nice to see you down here man." The lighter flicked.

* * *

Jackie laid on the edge of her bed, feet sprawled towards the floor; most of her nights had been spent like this. She'd become a recluse, never leaving the house save for the moments she went to work. Now in a span of hours and a decision she felt that needed to be made she had a new job and one could say a new friendship; maybe friend was pushing it. But that was matters she would worry about later; her main priority would be picking an outfit for the first day of work. The first day outfit was important, Jackie would spend weeks on the first day outfit of r school and while this wasn't as big as first day of school but still an important task. She was rummaging through her closet for about a half hour when one of her maids called on her, "Ms. Burkhart?" "What is it?" "Someone's on the phone for you, a young man named Eric."

Eric? Calling her? _That's a first._ "Tell him I'll be right there." She didn't even hear the phone ring, walking back to her bed she sat down and picked up the phone, "Yes Eric." "Oh, Hey Jackie it's Eric." "I know that I just said your name." "Oh, sorry I was just… I already had what I was going to say in my head when you picked up and I couldn't think of anything else so… sorry." Jackie waved Eric's awkwardness as just him and changed the subject, "So why am I getting a call from you at; what is it; 10 o' clock at night?" "Oh uh, I was just seeing if you needed a ride to work Tuesday?" _Oh, that's nice of him._ "I already asked my maid Rosalita to come and drop me of, but if you can take me home after we get off that'll be sweet of you." Eric chuckled, "Well I aim to please." "Mmm I bet you do, you pick out what you're wearing to work yet?" "A shirt with pants" "A shirt with…. Eric! This is a big deal you're going to be representing the brand of Janet's and you're just wearing a shirt with some pants?" "Jackie…we're working a part time job I'm pretty sure it's not a big deal." Jackie gave an exasperated sigh, "I guess I'm the only person that cares about making a good first impression… can you at least iron your clothes?" "Fine Jackie fine, I'll ask my mom that you request that my clothes be ironed for my first day of work." Jackie rolled her eyes, "At least try to look presentable, if it does help I've seen a pretty girl working there a few times, granted not as pretty as me but she might have some assets you may like." "Nobody's prettier than you Jackie-" "I know you're joking but I'm taking the compliment anyway." "and what do you mean by 'assets'?" "She's a redhead." "That's not an asset I… you know what we're not going to do this, you have a great night Jackie and I hope you find the perfect outfit." "Sarcasm again, but I will and you too, don't be late for work," and she hung up the phone.

Jackie was pleasantly surprised by how easy it was talking to Eric. She hoped working with him would be the same. She went back to her closet to continue her first day outfit routine, hell she might just create outfits for the whole week, she had nowhere else to go. She pondered on Eric's house again, she did miss the boys she wondered if they missed her presence as well, _probably not_. Eric did say she was always welcome, she might take him up on that offer, sitting in the house every day with nothing to do was way past its expiration date.

A/N: And Chapter 3 is down, happy to say I'm still pretty motivated to finish this story, next chapter is going to be the first day of work. I'm still looking to do a chapter a month or more if time and work let's me. Anyway I really don't have much to say this time, as always; thanks for reading, review if you want critiques are always welcome, I love you all, have a great day.


End file.
